Fatal Frame IIII Love Rain My Life
by Jurig Escape
Summary: Kejadian dimana Rei terseret dalam Arus mimpi buruknya dan tatto itu telah berakhir kini semua telah usai, dan Rei telah kembali memulai hidupnya yang baru, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.


bagai sungai kecil dipipiku.

Kini aku tak akan bisa lagi, melihatnya meskipun hanya arwahnya saja melihat punggungnya yang besar serta bidang dan memeluku dengan hangat,kini dia benar-benar telah pergi dan akhirnya aku hidup aku masih hidup.

"Kei-kun ,Miku" Aku sontrak berteriak kuat dan tampa merapikan diri dan masih memakai piama aku berlari, kerah pintu kamarku dan memasuki kamar miku, Ya Miku Hinasaki yang menjadi rekanku dan sudah kuanggap adik, Air mataku kembali merembes melirik Miku telah terbangun dan masih dalam wajah mengantuk seperti anak kecil.

"MIku, Miku"wajahku memerah dan memeluk kuat tubuhnya sang gadis Hinasaki hanya memandangiku dengan wajah bingung plus kaget lalu sebuah senyuman terlihat pada wajahnya.

"Oh iya aku harus mengecek keadaan Kei-kun"Teriakku lalu melepas pelukan Miku dan segera keluar dari kamar Miku.

"Kei-Kun, Maksutnya Amakura Kei-san dia ada disini?"ucap Miku Lirih dan turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku berlari menuju arah keluar dan pergi menuju keruang Tv sekaligus ruang tamuku yang santai, kulirik Seorang Pria yang tertidur disofa panjang dengan wajah tenang disana,ku berlari menuruni anak tangga dan nyaris terjatuh sesampainya di bawah aku melihat pemuda itu terbangun dengan wajah Kusut dan polos seperti anak lelaki kecil.

"R-Rei"Tanyanya dengan wajah kusut dan sepertinya masih mengumpulkan nywa kesadaranya.

"Kei-kun, Kei-Kun Kau hidup, KAU MASIH HIDUP!"Aku berteriak dengan linangan air mata dan menerjangnya di sofa, kupeluk erat tubuhnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku merasakan hangat pada dadanya aku memejamkan mataku seolah menenangkanku, Kei yang dipeluk hanya kaku saja ,pria muda lajang dan penulis novel misteri itu. Terdiam dan perlahan tapi pasti memeluk wanita itu didadanya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"ucap sebuah suara dari lantai atas dan itu tak lain adalah Miku sang gadis Hinasaki.

Mendengar sebuah suara kedua manusia yang berpelukan itu hanya saling membeku dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya keduanya berwajah merah termasuk Wajah Rei yang memerah melihat tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piama tidurnya.

"Go-Gemene Kai-Kun"Ucap Rei setengah membatu, wajahnya memerah dan posisinya pulah yang nyaris jatuh dari sofa.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa"Ucap pemuda itu ikutan memerah, dan tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Memerah Rei yang menurutnya sangat lalu agak menyesal sepertinya ia menganggu momentum Kakak tersayangnya dan Kei andai dia tahu soal itu dia akan menunggu sampai selesai.

"Syukurlah semuanya, selesai"Ucap Miku dengan senyuman mendekati keduanya masih di sofa"

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kei pada Miku.

"Ia terakhir kali aku akan tersadar, aku bertemu Nii-san dan katanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan aku tak sendirian, dan terimakasi telah menjaga Reika-san selama aku tak tertidur "Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Kei.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja bermalam dan tidur disini kemarin"Ucap Kei membenarkan posisinya.

Without realizing, I found myself deep underground

Having no idea how long this tunnel really goes

I reach out to you, even though my hands are filthy

All I was searching for was the feel of your skin

As I gathered strength,

Pip-Kei lalu tersadar dan mengambil ponselnya, ia lalu dengan cepat mematikan suara music ponselnya dan berganti dengan suara seseorang, seorang gadis dengan suara berat.

"Aniki" jerit sebuah suara.

"Yue ada apa?"Tanya Kei yang sudah tau bahwa itu suara keponakanya Yue, Amakura Yue"

"Ada apa Yue?"Tanya Kei.

"Mio, Mio-nee chan sudah sadar, dari komanya"Sotrak Yue dengan suara lirih, Kei yakin Keponakan tercintanya itu tengah menangis di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Baiklah tolong jaga baik-baik Mio, aku akan kesana sekarang "Ucap Kei dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

"Tunggu Kei-kun "Teriak Rei"

"Nani Rei?"

"Kami ingin ikut"Ucap Reid an Miku kompak.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu disini, setelah bersiap-siap"

"Baiklah"Ucap keduanya kompak dan berjalan menuju kamar masing – masing melihat itu Kei hanya tersenyum saja.

**2012 di Fisren Hospital **

Seorang gadis berwajah tenang terduduk disofa dengan wajah lemah, rambutnya yang kini terurai lemah serta sangat berantakan membuatnya menghela napas berulang kali.

"Yue-chan?"

"Eh Ya"

"Tidurlah, dulu aku akan menunggu Kei selama kau tertidur, kemarilah Yue"

"Nani Mio?"

"Tidurlah disampingku ranjangku tak begitu sempit"

"Nanti dokter atau suster akan marahkan?" ucap Yue.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kan ini Kamar Vip, jadi aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka, kalau ada yang datang"

"Trimakasi "ucap Yue lalu melepas sepatunya dan naik diatas kasur dan tidur disamping Mio.

_"Terimakasi One-chan"_

**Bersambung **


End file.
